I'm Never Saying Goodbye To You
by Sk8tingGleek
Summary: Blaine's in his senior year while Kurt is in New York. will they end up having to say goodbye to eachother forever? This story will go on to far into Blaine and Kurt's future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This story is written by Vicky (Lauren's friend), this is part of a series sort of thing (the Brittana one is called I Just Want You) we are doing the futures for our favourite ships. We started to put them all onto the same account so that they would all be together so you could find them all. If you have any questions then you can tweet me at vickywoo_ or Lauren (whos account this is) laurenhollie_**

**Also sorry it starts on quite a sad note but it will get happy as it goes on ;)**

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

Chapter 1:

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock…_Blaine sat there counting down the seconds till the end of the Chemistry lesson. Only 10 minutes to go till the school day was over. Normally Blaine enjoyed Chemistry lessons but today his mind was more focused on something else.

Two weeks ago Kurt had told Blaine that he was really confused about their relationship because he was in New York while Blaine was still in Ohio which meant they never saw each other and barely had time to talk. Kurt had said at the end of their phone call 3 days ago that he wanted to think about everything and get back to him in 3 days.

Blaine had been nervous and panicked for the last 3 days. He'd hardly thought of anything but the many different outcomes of their next conversation. He didn't know what he'd do if Kurt told him this was the end of their relationship.

The clock kept ticking _tick tock tick tock _and Blaine was getting more and more impatient for the lesson to end, only two minutes to go…one minute to go…_ring ring_ the sound of the bell flooded Blaine's head. He grabbed his bag off the floor and stuffed his books in it like everyone else and then got out his chair and walked out the room.

Students had already filled the corridors so Blaine had to weave in and out of people as fast as he could to get to his locker. He opened it forcefully and stuffed the books he didn't need to take home in it. As he was about to slam the locker door shut he caught a glimpse of a picture on the inside of the locker door and stopped.

It was a picture of him and Kurt. It was his favourite picture of them out of all the photos that plastered his locker door. It was a picture of their first dance together at the prom. Blaine just stood there looking at the picture trying to convince himself it wasn't all over.

After a minute Blaine closed his locker door and headed outside. He got into his car and started the engine, trying not to focus on what could happen soon.

When he finally pulled up into his driveway he felt like crying all his worries away, he kept trying to tell himself he was being stupid because Kurt hadn't said he wanted to break up yet but he couldn't help think Kurt was going to end it when he called.

As usual Blaine was the first home out of his family. He walked up to his room and flopped onto his bed. It took all the energy he had left to sit up. Kurt had said they'd Skype at 4:30 and it was only 4 at the moment which meant he had half an hour to get ready.

Shakily standing up and grabbing his bottle of hair gel he applied his usual amount onto the palm of his hand and pushed it through his hair as it was starting to turn back to his usual curly self. After making sure none of his curls had got lose he fixed his now lop-sided bowtie.

Then he slumped down into his desk chair and started at his laptop, awaiting the moment it would say Kurt was online. After about 10 minutes of waiting Kurt finally came online. As Kurt's face popped onto his laptops screen Blaine gazed longingly into the eyes of his beautiful boyfriend and remembered the first time he laid eyes on Kurt and how he'd never forget that moment.

Blaine surfaced a weak 'hey' to Kurt. He just didn't know what to say. As it turned out neither did Kurt as he replied with an equally weak 'hiya'. They sat looking at each other for a few heartbeats as Blaine saw Kurt figuring out what to say. Blaine saw Kurt looking down and he knew he was playing with his hands like he did when he was nervous. After a few more seconds Kurt broke the silence.

"Look Blaine" he managed to get out before pausing again "over the last few days I've been thinking of about 10 million ways to tell you this and I still don't know how to". It was only now that Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes again.

Blaine saw a small tear escape Kurt's eyes and all Blaine wanted to do was to wipe it away and tell him nit to cry but Kurt carried on, "Blaine Devon Anderson, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything and in know that I will always love you but I can't do this anymore." Another tear escaped Kurt's eyes but still he carried on. "We both knew this was going to happen sometime, long distance relationships just don't work and we know it. I can't bare not spending every second with you and that isn't going to help when I have to learn to live without you." Blaine felt a tear escape his own eye but he didn't bother to wipe it away. Kurt kept talking and Blaine knew he was trying not to cry "I don't ever want to be without you but one day I'm going to have to be." Kurt covered his face with his hands and wiped the few tears away. Blaine couldn't bare to see him like this.

"I understand Kurt, if that's what you want" he just managed to get out.

"This isn't what I want Blaine, I want you! But this is what I need!"

"Kurt you have me, I'm always yours. You said it before yourself Kurt, all those times and now I'm going to say it to you, I'm never saying goodbye to you, remember!"

Kurt broke down into a pool full of tears which sent Blaine's eyes to let some of their own tears fall. Kurt just said "I'm so sorry, I love you, you know that but I can't do this, goodbye Blaine" and he was gone.

Blaine sat there staring at the blank laptop screen and felt his anger rising. He hadn't been so angry in ages because he always had to take the anger away, but Kurt wasn't here, Kurt was no longer his. His anger kept rising.

He started to rise out his chair and he slammed the top of the laptop down with a thud. He pushed his hands through his gelled hair taking some of the gel with them. He put his hands on the back of the desk chair and pushed it force fully into the wall causing a bang as the chair and wall collided.

Blaine was getting angrier by the second and knew if he got too angry he would start throwing and punching things. So he walked into his bathroom and pulled his bowtie off as he walked and then removed the rest of his clothes when he got inside. He threw them angrily into a pile on the floor. He stepped one foot into the shower and turned it on. Not bothering to turn the temperature down when it got to hot.

He pushed his hair back as the water slowly removed the thick layer of gel from it. Once he had removed all the gel he squeezed shampoo into the palm of his shaking hand and rubbed it forcefully into his hair. He started to feel the rest of his body shaking to.

He kept telling himself to not think of Kurt, he couldn't let himself think of how much it hurt to not be with him but the more he tried thinking of something else, anything else, the more he thought of the boy he couldn't see spending his life without.

He felt tears escaping his eyes again. He tried to make them stop but they kept on pouring down his face. He turned the shower off after a few minutes out of frustration with himself and climbed back out the shower. He yanked the towel from the rail it hung from on the wall and dried himself forcefully. He could feel his anger rising back up again. He was going to have to take his anger out somehow before he lost his mind.

He pushed his way through his bathroom door and over to his closet. He pulled out some old sweatpants and an old Dalton PE top and pulled them on leaving his hair gel free and curly as he stormed out his room and down the stairs.

He didn't check to see if his parents were in as he walked out the front door and slammed it behind him and walked over to his car. He had only just remembered his car keys as he had walked out the door. Still angry he forced them into the ignition and set off.

It only took Blaine about 5 minutes to reach his destination: school. Blaine knew the school wouldn't have closed up yet as it stayed open till 6 on a Friday for football practice. He stormed down the halls towards the gym area and crashed his way through the door.

He walked over to where the supplies were and pulled on a pair of boxing gloves before swinging round quickly and punching his now gloved hand into a punch bag. Blaine felt relief flush over him as he punched the bag relatedly.

Boxing had always been the way he'd taken his stress out that he had on the world. He'd taken up boxing when he'd started to get bullied. It had used to be the only way he could keep from taking his anger out on everyone and everything. When he'd been with Kurt he'd never had to do any boxing because Kurt had a way of just making his anger disappears almost instantly which he was always grateful for. But now he didn't have Kurt to help him so his hands continued to collide with the punching bag.

As his mind drifted back to Kurt he pause mid-punch and just stared at the punching bag which was shaking from him hitting it. He could feel tears forming in his eyes again and he did nothing to stop them.

He wiped his eyes with his bare arm but it didn't do much to get rid of them as the tears started to fall faster.

He turned around to get some water before he became completely dehydrated when he saw Mike and Sam just standing in the gym doorway staring at him open mouthed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Blaine looked at them for a few seconds before going over to the water fountain and taking a long, well needed drink. He wiped his mouth with his hand as he rose back into a standing position. He saw that Sam and Mike hadn't moved from where they were standing so walked over to the bench and sat down.

He stared at the floor as he caught glimpses out of the corner of his eyes of Mike and Sam sharing confused looks. He decided to break the awkward silence.

"You don't have to just stand there you know, I'm not going to kill you" Blaine said while still staring at the floor.

Mike and Sam shared one more anxious glance before following Blaine's orders and sitting each side of him on the bench.

"Well with the way you were punching that bag I wouldn't be surprised if you could kill us." Sam announced with a nervous laugh that instantly became more4 relaxed when both Blaine and Mike chuckled to.

"I think we'd both prefer it if you didn't kill us though" Mike said which mad them all laugh a bit.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not going to kill you" Blaine muttered as he finally lifted his eyes from where he'd had them focused on the ground to look at them.

He decided he was going to have to change the subject before they asked why he'd been beating the crap out of a punching bag and so he thought of a topic to change it to.

"So Mike, why you back in Ohio, I thought you were going to some fancy dance school?"

"I'm going back there in about a month, we're on a break at the moment, but that's not what's important right now." He gave Blaine a raised eyebrow you-can't-get-out-of-this look.

"Yeah you can try and avoid it like you have been for days Blaine but we know something's up, we know you and we know you're not telling us something"

It was true; he had been trying to hide how upset he was from them as the three of them had become very close over the last few months. Sam had even started calling them The Three Musketeers, which never failed to crack Blaine and Mike up when he said it.

Blaine and Sam had become closer through Glee and because they had most lessons together where they talked constantly and played football with their fingers and scrunched up balls of paper.

They had become close with Mike before he left after graduation and so whenever he popped into Ohio now a day he'd hang with them. Mike had gotten into Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance in Chicago and so didn't drop by much but the tree of them had the best times tighter when he did.

Blaine was so grateful to have them as some of his closest friends because he was scared he'd have no one after Kurt left.

Blaine decided he was going to have to tell them as he couldn't keep it to himself and they only wanted to help him.

He focused his eyes back onto the ground.

"Kurt broke up with me" he let out. Mike and Sam could hear the sadness in his voice; they could tell he was on the verge of tears.

It was Mike who broke the growing silence that filled the room. "Look dude, it would be easy for me to tell you to move on and that you'll find someone else, but I can't do that because I wouldn't mean what I was saying. I know you probably don't need me to say this but I think it is better to say it now. Don't give up on him yet. I know you and Kurt are meant to be."

"You think?" Blaine asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh we don't think, we know" Sam said with a weak smile.

"But what am I supposed to do, long distance relationships don't work."

"That's not always true, look at me and Tina, we're making it work" Mike said. "When you love someone enough and can't see your life without them then why say goodbye. Long distance relationships aren't easy but they're not impossible. I've seen the way you and Kurt are and I know how in love you are with each other. Love like that is 1 in a million so don't let go." Ike finished as he saw a small tears slide down Blaine's face as he gave another weak smile.

"And Blaine, we'll be here for you every step of the way, you can count on us." Sam said as he patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Blaine gave them both a generally grateful smile "and your right, Im not going to give up."

Blaine could see the happiness spreading across his friends faces.

Blaine got back to his house at around 6ish as he had stayed at the school longer that he expected to talk to Sam and Mike.

He locked his car door and wandered over to his house. He put the key into the key hole and turned it gently, and then pushed the door open.

He knew his parents would be in the kitchen preparing dinner so he walked towards it. He saw his mother cutting up carrots while his dad was leaning against the fridge with a beer in his hand while talking to her.

His mother was a small but beautiful woman with long flowing deep brown hair that was perfectly styled as always. It was the same deep brown colour as Blaine's hair. She also had the same beautiful hazel eyes as he did that had a way of mesmerizing people. His father was taller than the both of them and his hair was slightly lighter but it had the same messy curled effect that Blaine's did when left it ungelled, his eyes on the other hand where slightly darker than those of his and his mother's but he had the same distinctive eyebrows as Blaine.

When he walked into the room and smiled softly at them his mother looked up from cutting and returned his smile.

She spoke in an elegant gentle way "Oh Blaine darling your back, I heard you leaving that house earlier, where did you go?" she said with a confused face.

"I went to the gym at school and ran into Mike and Sam and we got into a big conversation, sorry I spent so long"

"Oh darling its fine, I've only started dinner anyway." His mum gave him another soft smile and walked over, kissing him on the cheek as she made her way to the sink to fill the saucepan.

Blaine gaze went from his mother back to his dad who was still leaning against the fridge, he was giving Blaine a quizzical look that he so often did when he knew something was up with Blaine that he wasn't telling his parents.

His dad had always had a way of seeing straight through him like no one else. It meant he could never get out of anything when his dad was around.

His mother had always been slightly oblivious to how Blaine was feeling. It wasn't that she didn't care because as soon as she knew Blaine was upset, angry or annoyed about something, she made it her mission to calm him and make him happy which she had a knack for. It was just she'd never been able to tell what he was feeling where as his dad always knew something was up the moment he walked in the room.

His dad survived him before giving him a look of comfort with a hint of we-will-talk-about-this-in-a-bit. His dad walked out of the room saying "I'm going to watch the football Vanessa darling" as he went.

Blaine stayed to help his mum cut the vegetables for dinner before grabbing a small bottle of apple juice out of the fridge and walking into the main room to watch the football with his dad. He removed the bottles lid and took a sip of the liquid before falling back into the armchair at the side of the room.

His dad removed his gaze from the TV and diverted it to his son. He gave him another small soft smile and moved his way down the couch toward Blaine.

His dad took one last sip of his beer before setting it down on the coffee table and turning back to Blaine.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" his father said with a reassuring smile. "I know something's really bad is happening because you've been looking and acting off all week." He patted his son's knee as Blaine took examining the apple juice bottle.

Blaine had the saddest look on his face that only meant one thing. Something bad happened with Kurt. That was the only time he looked this sad.

"Has something happened with Kurt/" his father asked, giving his knee another pat.

Blaine gave a slow small nod but continued to stare at his bottle.

"What is it kiddo?"

"He…he br…he broke up with me" Blaine managed to get out as a tear emerged from his eye.

His dad didn't know what to say so he stood up, pulling Blaine up with him and pulled him into a hug.

After a few seconds Blaine wrapped his arms around his father and buried his head in his shoulder and let a few more tears stream down his face.

After about a minute they pulled apart. They both sat back in their seats. Another tear rolled down the side of Blaine's face.

"Kiddo, I've seen a lot of things in my lifetime; fighting, friendship, war, discrimination. But one thing I've always said I've never seen enough of is love"

Blaine looked up at his dad's last word, starring into his eyes.

"Son I've seen people ignore love, I've seen them embrace it, I've seen people who never know it's there or never have it. What I've seen between you and Kurt, that's love Blaine, in one of its strongest forms. That's what I've always wanted for you to find. I'll admit kiddo, when you were younger I dreamt of seeing you marry a beautiful, intelligent, loving woman. Most fathers do and when you told me you were gay, I didn't really know what to say, I'd never met many gay people before but I didn't care, you were still my boy and nothing was going to change that."

He gave Blaine another smile.

"I'll admit I was scared you wouldn't find love and my dreams for you would be crushed. But from the second I met Kurt, how I saw you two looking at each other and the way you were around on another, I knew that my dreams for you weren't gone; they had just come sooner than I thought they would. Blaine I've seen people give up on love, please don't give up on yours."

A tear made its way down Blaine's face but his dad knew it was a happy tear as a smile formed on his face too.

"I won't dad; you can count on that, I'm not giving up on him. I'm never saying goodbye to him."

A huge smile spread across his dads face as he pulled him up into another hug, patting him on the back.

Blaine made a promise to himself that he would keep his word to his dad. He wasn't going to give up. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** I apologise now for how long it took me to update this so I am sorry about that, I also am not sure when I will be updating again.**  
**For future references Kurt is 19 therefore turning 20 on his upcoming birthday. I am not totally sure what year he was born in but know it was either 1993 or 1994 meaning he would be 18 or 19. I went for 19 as it will be more convenient later. This also mean Blaine is 18 at the moment but will turn 19 just around the time he graduates.**

**In this chapter it is mostly just showing you some new people but they are very important and next chapter it will be more action packed.**

**The song in this chapter is 'I see the light' from Tangled (I suggest you see that movie if you haven't as it is amazing)**

**I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this!**

Chapter 3:

Blaine woke up the next morning to the usual complete silence that filled his house. He rolled over onto his side and glanced at the time on his alarm clock telling him it was 7:21AM. He took a second to appreciate the silence as he knew it would be broken when Mira woke up.

He repositioned himself from how he was lying in his bed so he in a sitting position with his head pressed against the headboard.

He was thankful it was a Saturday as he really couldn't be bothered to do much today.

He sat in his bed staring up at the ceiling for what felt like years when it was only about 5 minutes because he was brought back to reality by Mira bounding into the room and jumping onto his bed wagging her tail in an enthusiastic way.

She moved across his bed to lie next to him and rest her head on his chest.

Mira was his beautiful border collie. She was the kindest, sweetest and best dog he could have ever asked for. She had the softest fur that was jet black and sparkling white. The black covered most of the top of her body leaving the underside and legs white. She also had a white strip that went from the top of her head to under her chin. She had the richest chocolate brown eyes that made Blaine smile the moment he saw them which was the same effect that only 2 other people's eyes did to him - his sisters bold honey coloured ones that were the same as his and Kurt's that sparkled like the ocean with their stunning blue.

Everyone had always said that Mira looked pretty much exactly the same as Fly from the movie Babe. That had been one of the reasons he had got her in the first place as he loved the movie and had since he was younger.

Like any loyal dog Mira knew when Blaine was upset and she would nuzzle up close to him while he stoked her glossy soft fur.

Whenever Blaine felt like the world was against him and out to get him he would just cur up with Mira and watch a movie – usually Disney movies as they cheered him up the most.

He never felt alone when he had Mira with him.

She was one of his best friends – obviously Kurt was his main best friend but he knew that Mira and his sister Alexandra would be up at the top of his list to, along with Sam and Mike.

Blaine and Mira stayed in his bed for a while until he realized she was getting hungry as he kept fidgeting and to be honest he was hungry to.

He moved her gently off him and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

The border collie ran to his side as he made his way toward his bedroom door.

He made careful steps on the landing as he passed his parents and Alexandra's room, not really bothering anymore as he past Cooper's old room as his brother had moved out a few years ago and only came to stay for holidays. Blaine knew his parents and Alexandra would still be sleeping and he didn't want to wake them.

Mira was hot on his heels as she knew she was getting food as they went to the kitchen. She stood eagerly behind him as he prepared her food and layers it down on the floor.

She dug straight into her food the moment he straightened up into a standing position, he patted her on the head and moved to make his own breakfast.

He put some bread in the toaster and sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the island in the middle of the kitchen.

He put his head into his hands and got lost in his own thoughts. As he expected his mind found its way back to Kurt.

Realisation hit him when he noticed it was only just over 2 weeks until Kurt's birthday. He'd brought Kurt his birthday present weeks ago and he'd been planning on going to New York to surprise him.

He wondered to himself what he should so now. Should he still go and see him? Should he still give him the present he'd spent ages finding?  
Maybe he'd talk to Rachel about it, and he could check up on how she's doing.

He gotten on really well with Rachel ever since their whole drunken kiss thing and had stayed close friends with her.

She was one of his closest friends. When her an Kurt had left for New York in December she had promised they'd Skype every week - in the 9 months they'd been gone they'd only Skyped once a month as she was always so busy.

Blaine had loved talking to Rachel as they had so much in common and she was the only one out of all his closest friends that really knew Kurt - Sam and Mike knew him well but not half as well as Rachel and Nick and Jeff only knew Kurt because of his time at Dalton and because of how much Blaine talked about him.

His toast sprung up in the toaster and he was brought back to reality. He slumped out of his seat to go butter it.

After he'd finished applying a thin layer of butter he put it on a plate and made his way up to his room eating it as he went with Mira following close behind.

He almost didn't hear one of the doors he passed creaking open slowly.

"Blainey?" He spun around at the small, soft talking to him that he would have recognised instantly from anywhere.

He turned to see his beautiful little 8 year old sister Alexandra staring up at him with her bright honey eyes locked on his.

Blaine loved how alike him and his sister looked with their honey eyes and soft dark brown hair except hers was increasingly longer and stopped where her ribs did and hers wasn't as curly it only had certain waves to it. Now that it was longer it reminded him of Santana's hair.

At this moment her hair was pushed out of her face by a thin pink headband so that her honey eyes were visible.

Another reason Blaine adored Alexandra so much was how incredibly close they were and there similarities that ranged from their love for playing the piano and Katy Perry, watching endless Disney movies while singing along at the top of their voices, how they drunk pretty much nothing but apple juice (with the exception of Blaine's love for coffee) and how they both called each other by the nicknames they made up years ago that only they used for each other, she would call him Blainey and he called her Lexa.

Blaine had had a massive love for his sister ever since she was brought back from the hospital 8 years ago after being born and even 8 years later he still loved her just as much if not more.

"Hey Lexa, what's up?" He gave his sister a big smile.

"I heard you walking by my room and I wanted to see if you we're alright. You seemed sad at dinner last night."

Like their dad, Lexa always knew when something was up with him. He put on his best smile to try and cover up his sadness that was eating him alive.

He knew if she found out why he was so sad it would make her sad. And if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was Lexa being sad because of him.

He tried his best to hide his sadness as he spoke to the small girl in front of him.

"Nothing's wrong Lexa, I'd just had a long day is all" he could see in her face she didn't believe him.

Putting the last piece of his toast into his mouth he turned toward his bedroom.

Lexa followed behind him like a hawk.

"I know your lying so don't walk away from me Blaine" oh no, he was in trouble now, she only ever called him Blaine when she was angry at him.

Lexa had never shouted at Blaine, she never really shouted at anybody, she was to sweet and innocent and she always believed shouting got you nowhere. She never really got annoyed with him and when she did it was only because he didn't tell her something she thought she should know.

She wasn't that angry now but he could hear the annoyed tone in her voice as he walked over the threshold of his room.  
When he walked in he found Mira asleep on his bed taking up most of it.

He placed the plate he'd used for his toast on his bed side table and flopped back down on the part of the bed Mira wasn't occupying.

Lexa had only been one or two steps behind him and so was staring at him from his bedroom doorway.

She had a firm hold on the blue stuffed unicorn toy Blaine had gotten her for her birthday a few years ago.

If there was one thing Lexa loved it was unicorns. Her room was jam packed full of them but her favourite by far was always that one, from the moment she had taken it out the shiny pink Disney princess wrapping paper she had pretty much never let it leave her site. For a toy she never put down it was still in really good condition as she brushed its hair regularly.

She walked up to the end of the bed and sat on it with her unicorn on her lap; both the young girl and toy where now glaring at him.

"Blainey you know you can tell me anything right?" she looked at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes. He could easily pull off the same adorable look, it was a look they both knew could get them anywhere.

Chuckling softly he bent forward and scooped her up until she was sitting on his lap with her feet dangling over the side of his bed. She was still small enough and light enough for him to pick her up easily.

"I know I can Lexa I just… I don't know anymore"

A warm tear trickled down the side of his face. Lexa caught it with her small thumb.

She gave him a small reassuring smile before hoping off him and running over to his dvd shelf. He watched her curiously as she reached up and pulled one of the movies away from the shelf.

The small girl went over to his TV and put the movie in the dvd player.

After pressing play she bounded back over to his bed and moved Mira over so she could snuggle next to her big brother. Mira repositioning herself so her head was on Lexa's lap.

"Disney movies always cheer you up, so we're going to watch them and you're going to tell me what's wrong and I'm going to be your wise owl and help you out."

She gave Blaine a dazzling smile and she squished closer to him making Blaine chuckle softly and wrap his arms around his little sister as _Tangled _started playing on the TV.

After telling Lexa all about him and Kurt's break-up and what their father and Sam and Mike had told him to do Lexa sat their quite for a while.

It wasn't until Rapunzel and Flynn started sing _I see the light _that she spoke.

"you know Blainey. You and Kurt are like Rapunzel and Flynn"

"we are?" he gave her a quizzical look.

"yeah, I mean you were like Rapunzel before you met Kurt, you felt trapped and alone. And then Kurt came along and showed you the light… well more he was the light…"

**_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you_**

"Before you met Kurt you thought your happiness was some sort of daydream when in fact it wasn't, you just needed someone to show you how after all you'd been through you could still be happy…"

**_All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were_**

"He came along and I knew you knew that after all those years of watching all these Disney movies and waiting for your prince to come along that he finally had..."

**_I'm where I'm meant to go  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog is lifted_**

"You've found your prince Blainey, that one person we all wait to come and save us from ourselves and yours walked down that staircase, tapped you on the shoulder and then boom… your light was there and you could see it burning bright."

**_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted_**

"So like in the movie, you and your prince need to fight so you can live in that happily ever after together like everyone knows your ment to. Rapunzel and Flynn fought to be together so now it's you turn"

**_All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you,  
Now that I see you!_**


End file.
